Within Darkness
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: While attempting to summon Gamabunta and... failed miserably. Jiraiya throws Naruto into a gorge intending for him to summon Gamabunta, but it never happens. Instead Naruto finds himself among a species of huge insects and a beautiful white haired woman.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Something I thought of somewhat during a game I was playing and partly of a nightmare... yeah, that second part was not very fun, though the first was.

Title: Within Darkness (or until I think of something better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Claimer: An OC inside. (If you wanna use my OC for anything, I don't particularly care, just like me know.) (And no stupid comments that a person can't _own_ a character they thought up because I can and _will_ prove you wrong)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh... he almost crushed you?" muttered a silver haired woman looking at a large insect-like being in front of her holding a small blond child in one of its pincers, "Scared you, huh? He fell from above... that's a very long fall. It's surprising the little human is still breathing." It's other pincer snapped and it made sounds at the woman, "No, you can't kill him because he _almost_ squashed you. I doubt falling down here was his intention, let alone almost landing on you. Put him down." she ordered scowling at it.

The large insect sat the child on the ground before skittering off to go back to what it was doing _before_ it was almost killed by the falling human.

The woman walked over to the unconscious blond human child, "You refuse to die... well I guess that means your entitled to your time to trample on weaklings," she said with an amused smile gracing her lips.

XxxxxX

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, he shivered as he felt something wet leave his mouth, warily he looked and saw a silver haired woman pulling away from him. She wore a plain dark blue dress that clung to her body, "Fufu, it's about time you woke up, little one," she said with a satisfied smirk on her face, "You have... a wonderful little body." she added and then Naruto's face light up bright red causing her to giggle, "Are you having naughty thoughts, little one?" she asked with an amused smile, "We didn't do anything of the sort... well except kiss, but that's the only way I could understand your body on a... intimate level."

"W-who are y-you?" asked Naruto as his head was starting to resemble a tomato from how gorgeous she was and how... close she was being, it was alien to him and a bit frightening, though even if a little, he was enjoying it.

The woman traced his jawline with her finger causing a tingle to go up his spine, "I am... Kuniria," she said kindly before laying down beside him, "You're in _my_ hive, little one. While I am not one of the disgusting looking queens, I am the leader... and you, almost squashed one of the Harvester's when you fell from above."

"That's... right," said Naruto quietly, "Jiraiya... threw me into the gorge to summon a toad," he muttered quietly.

"Sounds like he was attempting to kill you, little one. Especially if there was not a one hundred percent chance of you succeeding," replied Kuniria seriously as she brought his head in between her breasts, "But you're with me right now, so forget about the surface world for the moment. Kuniria-sama will take good care of you, little one."

"My name is... Uzumaki Naruto... not little one," said Naruto somewhat annoyed at being constantly reminded that he was little, though that was small compared to his embarrassment still stuffed between her breasts.

Kuniria ruffled his hair, she giggled, "Na-ru-to," she replied in a sultry tone as she tested out his name, it caused a tingling feeling go through his entire body, "Let's go back to sleep, we'll talk in the morning, Naruto-kun."

"H-hai, Ria-chan," stammered Naruto not being able to think clearly where he was laying.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto looked at Kuniria, it was a few hours after they woke up and had breakfast or something close to it, he noticed she was the only person around. There were giant man-sized insects around, but no other human-like people aside from him or her, he found it a little odd but Kuniria was friendly enough that he didn't mind.

"So Naruto-kun, am I to assume that you are going to return to... the surface?" asked the white haired woman curiously, it wasn't everyday she got visitors and talking to someone that was _not_ an insect was nice.

"...I... should," said Naruto wanting to get back and win the chunin exam but he didn't see how he'd get back, he was at least several miles underground and he didn't know any way back to the surface and he had doubts Kuniria did as it was obvious that neither she nor the insects came above ground though a part of him wanted to stay. The insects weren't too weird and Kuniria was very kind and a bit of a touchy, feeling person. He was stuck between two rocks with no clear idea what to do a hundred percent, "I don't know I guess..." he muttered after the brief pause of silence.

"May I speak bluntly, Naruto-kun? It may... bother you a bit but I'd like to say a few things if they'd help your decision," said Kuniria politely before smiling sweetly at him.

"S-sure," replied Naruto blushing a little, he was entirely unused to the affection she was showing and he didn't even know her for a full day yet, but he would admit it was _far_ more pleasant that getting punched in the head.

"Naruto-kun, you were thrown down a... large hole in the ground, if the person that did this was a hundred percent sure that you could stop from falling by some means, and by some freak accident you ended up here, I wouldn't mind allowing you to return to the surface with just a few pleasant words," stated Kuniria calmly, her small smile turned into a frown, "_But_, from what you explained in how you ended up here... it sounds like your... teacher... instructor, whoever threw you in the large gorge without a second thought and not entirely sure that you would live. In short, he attempted to kill you despite whatever intentions he might have had. If you return, Naruto-kun, what is to stop him from doing it again?"

Naruto furrowed his brow in thought after he finished, then he scowled at the answer he came up with, "Nothing... he could do it all over again," he said sighing knowing that Jiraiya could knock him out again and throw him like a sack of potatoes.

"True, and even if he doesn't. If it was me, I don't see any way to trust that person _ever_ again, in fact, I would not want them anywhere near me, let alone teaching me anything," replied Kuniria before grabbing ahold of the blond preteen's right hand with both of hers, "I'd like you to stay here, Naruto-kun." she added softly, "From what I... learned about you during our... kiss, the surface has not been... kind to you."

"But my dream is to be Hokage, I'd have to go back to be Hokage... though you are really nice," said Naruto as he gave himself another reason to get back to Konoha.

Kuniria giggled a little at his enthusiasm, "Naruto-kun, I don't know what this... Hokage is but I imagine it's something important and I am not asking you to never go back to the surface... rather I am asking that you stay down here with me until you're nice and strong. Also which do you think is better Naruto-kun? Would you rather become this Hokage or would you rather become... a King, one wielding incredible power and in time demand the respect of _everyone_ in the world."

"What... do you mean?" he asked a bit confused at what she was trying to explain, he understood some of it but lacked the bigger picture.

Kuniria sighed though she had a smile as she did so, "What I mean, Naruto-kun... is that if you remain down here with me for... a few years, I will help you become very powerful and you'll... become my mate. After the few years, I'll take you up to the surface and be by your side even if you wish to return to Konoha."

Naruto stared at her dumbstruck, "Nani?" he asked and thought not believing what she just said, what she said just now he understood perfectly though his brain was on hold for the moment. It wasn't everyday someone basically just says what she did, especially to him, the last person _anyone_ would expect.

Kuniria merely smiled before standing up, "Oh, I think you heard me just fine, Naruto-kun. I do not expect an answer immediately but I would greatly appreciate it if you gave it some thought. When you... come to answer or if you simply have any curious questions, I'll be in my moon garden..." she tilted her head for a second before bending down and picking up a small insect though it was still large compared to a regular insect, it looked like a cross between a crab, a bug and a snake, so it looked weird as hell, "This is a Seeker, Naruto-kun. I've asked it to see you as a friend, otherwise you wouldn't see him. Seekers are constantly invisible except to those they befriend... and me. It'll direct you to any place you would like to go and will guide you to where ever I am if you need me for any reason."

"H-hai," said Naruto still in shock somewhat as the weird bug crawled over to him in a hurry after Kuniria put it back on the ground, he looked back to Kuniria, "Arigatou... Ria-chan," he added as she didn't _have_ to give him a guide to show him around.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun," she said kindly before leaving him to his thoughts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Decisions, decisions, decisions... I'd normally ask for which direction you guys would like it to go but... well I already have that planned out so maybe next time. Though I would like to hear what you think of my OC Kuniria. (And yes, she's human...ish, not a weird humanoid bug)

Okay to specify a thing or two, all the 'insects' are man-sized or twice the size of an average adult human male except the Seekers. I've... borrowed the insects from Armies of Exigo's The Fallen and will probably borrow a few from other games/movies.

Notice: A small warning to all internet users in the USA. CISPA (The broader and more whored out version of SOPA) is being voted on Monday, the 23rd. (Tomorrow) Pray it doesn't pass or prepare to lose your privacy. (or do both.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ages since I updated this and I understand if you guys don't like the shortness of it, but I'm just now getting started with it again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sat on a rock as he explored outside of Kuniria's home, he could see a few dozen insects either working or walking around as if on patrol or something. He was thinking about what she said a few moments earlier.

While he just met and knew her less than a day, he liked her, she didn't act like he was a waste of time to talk to, she didn't glare or mutter things under her breath and she seemed very friendly... all in all it was a nice change compared to Konoha.

_'And she... even wants me to stay here with her,'_ he thought a bit embarrassed at what she had said earlier. He sort of knew what a _mate_ was and he sheepish about it, _'But that won't happen until I'm older... I hope.'_ he added mentally before looking at the weird little Seeker, "I'd say what do you think... but I don't know if you can speak." he said quietly before staring back off into space to think more.

Naruto blinked a few times seeing something odd, he saw the Hokage's office, it was a little foggy, almost misty but he could see the Hokage's office, "What is going on?" he asked himself wondering what was happening.

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" asked the Hokage looking the perverted idiot who threw him in the gorge.

"I... I... I'm sorry, Sarutobi-sensei," stated the whire haired toad sage sadly, "I... killed Minato's son."

"W-what? Say that again, Jiraiya," said the Sandaime seriously, "What happened to Naruto?"

Naruto turned on a few light bulbs in his head as he recognized the Yondaime's name and him being called the man's son. _'What's going on here?'_ he asked himself mentally and very confused.

"I was teaching him to summon toads, he couldn't draw on the Kyubi's chakra so... so I threw him into the gorge to get him to summon Gamabunta, but... it... it didn't happen." stated Jiraiya quietly, "I thought he would pull Kyubi's chakra..."

"So instead of using your brain, you threw Konoha's weapon in a gorge and killed him. What are we going to do now?" questioned the Sandaime as Naruto turned his head to look at the old man, he had never seen the Sandaime act like he did just now.

_'Jiji? He... he'd never say that,'_ thought Naruto still in a bit of a shock. He looked at the ground before shaking his head to clear his vision of what he was seeing. He looked at the Seeker as it poked his foot with one of its legs, "What?" he asked confused, "Wait... was it you who showed me that?" he added still not making sense of what he just saw, the little creature nodded or Naruto thought it was nodding to him. "How did you do that?" he asked confused at how the little thing showed him that, _'Maybe this is one of those things I should ask Kuniria about since... it doesn't really speak.'_ thought Naruto deciding that was the only way he was going to get answers down here. "Alright... could you take me to Kuniria?"

Without any indication of replying, it started to scurry off, it returned after a minute, poked his leg and left again, _'Did that mean to follow it?'_ thought Naruto confused as he decided to follow the little creature.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto followed the little thing until they arrived at a small but very well-kept garden of glowing light blue flowers, he found Kuniria sitting by what appeared to be a large glowing mushroom, "Ah, Naruto-kun," said the young lady before turning her head to look at him, then looked at the Seeker that brought him, then back at the blond, "Ah, he says he showed you what was happening on the surface. Truthfully, I was curious about it and sent a Seeker to look around. I don't know why he showed you what he did, but I suppose he felt you were confused about staying or going and decided that showing you what I was looking at would... help, I suppose."

Naruto frowned just a little bit confused, "So... that was actually real? But I've never seen jiji act like that," he said wondering if others acted differently when he wasn't around.

Kuniria stood up, she walked over to him before gently patting his head, "That's how a lot of people are, Naruto-kun," she said softly as she guided him to where she had been sitting and sat him down so they could talk easier. "Alot of people can very easily manipulate people into doing whatever they want without that person even knowing it," she continued seriously, "It has it's uses but I call that a betrayal, but those who manipulate people are idiots who can't even do things on their own."

Naruto frowned in thought for a moment then replied, "If you're right... that means even you could be manipulating me." He was pretty sure it would offend her but she only seemed amused at his words.

Kuniria giggled for a minute, "You're correct. I could be doing just that... but why would I?" she asked calmly, "You have very little I'd want, Naruto-kun. Your company would be enjoyable but it's not a reason to keep you down here with me and I dislike manipulation. I enjoy brute force."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why brute force?" If you looked at her, you'd never think she'd use brute force in anything.

"Manipulation involves a lot of planning and usually fails in the end. I enjoy brute force... because it's honest, it's fun... and when you have an army of arachnid-like bugs behind you well... one doesn't need to _talk_ to settle any matter," answered Kuniria visibly enjoying answering the question, "Where diplomacy fails... brute force prevails," she added with a knowing smile gracing her lips.

Naruto nodded and the phrase she used was interesting, she didn't mind talking but she didn't like using deceiving methods. "...If I stay could I ask for a small favor?" he asked curiously.

"If it's to see me nude, then no," answered Kuniria causing the blond to blush almost in an instant, "But if it is something else, ask away."

"In a month, there's an exam in Konoha. I promised that I'd kick someone's butt to another person and I want to keep that promise," he said trying to squash the embarrassed feeling in him.

Kuniria closed her eyes in thought for a few minutes, she smiled a few seconds later and replied, "I think that will be okay, but there are things you will need to remember, Naruto."

"Like what?" he asked ready to listen and learn from her.

There was a like screeching sound behind him causing him to fall off the stones he was sitting on and stared at what made the loud sound, it was a huge bug with a pincer-like mouth though it didn't look like it could eat, it looked like the pincer-like mouth was for piercing and slicing. Even it's legs looked to be as sharp.

"This is an Arachnid warrior, Naruto-kun," said Kuniria patting the creature's upper pincer, "These do the fighting. Since I will start training you, you'll have to get used to controlling these guys... but that won't be for awhile I think. It'll probably take longer than a month to even control one for you."

"I... don't think one of them would be allowed in the chunin exams," replied Naruto standing up slowly to look at it.

Kuniria laughed lightly for a moment, "Most humans crap their pants when they see one of these, but don't think I can't create chaos myself, Naruto-kun. For today, we'll relax and do simple things but tomorrow we'll start training more harshly."

"H-hai, sensei," said Naruto not wanting to get too close to the warrior she was petting.

"Kuniria," replied the silver haired lady gently, but firmly, "You are not allowed to call me anything but my name... or any pet name you can think of, understood?" she questioned nicely as she looked at him.

"Y-yes... Kuniria-chan," stated Naruto finding it out, usually his teacher's always wanted to have the _sensei_ suffix when referring to them. It was odd, but he didn't dislike it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: A short chapter but I'm finally get back into this fanfic. Not sure if I've said it before, but a lot of the bugs Kuniria has are from what I've explained in the last chapter and from Starship-troopers.

Also, I have (finally) created a twitter to let you guys (and the others who read my other fanfics) know when one is updated, another is created or any little details. (I'll have the link on my profile, if you wanna follow it.)


End file.
